The invention relates to the field of trimming wallpaper and specifically relates to a device which holds a roll of wallpaper and provides a straight edge slot which can accommodate a knife edge blade which is used to sever a section of paper from the roll with a smooth edge cut at right angles to the side edges of the wallpaper.
The conventional method of trimming wallpaper to size is by the use of a pair of scissors, but this makes it difficult for an amateur to make a straight smooth cut.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a device which can be used to provide a straight edge cut on a piece of wallpaper.
It is another object to provide a device which can be readily attached to a table or a saw horse set up, and which can be used to sever a section of wallpaper from a roll with a straight edge.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device which is adapted to hold wallpaper rolls of different widths and still provide a surface on which a straight cut can be made across the wallpaper.
A further object is to provide a wallpaper dispenser which has a pivotable retainer which can be rotated into wallpaper retaining position adjacent to a slot which acts as a straight edge for a knife edge cutter to sever a section of wallpaper from a roll with a straight cut.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.